swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Lt. Colonel Aqzow
Lt. Colonel Aqzow is a large, hardened Trandoshan pilot who serves as the Tier 3 trainer for Arkon's Havoc Squadron. Aqzow resides at the Labor Outpost on Yavin IV at (-6888, -5664). The Colonel is very demanding of his pilots and expects 110% effort on every mission he gives you. Plan on ending all your sentences in "Sir!" or you might find yourself on the wrong side of a Trandoshan temper. All Tier 3 skill boxes are granted for completing a mission, so Pilot XP is of no use for this tier. Pilot Missions Intercept and Capture Imperial Spy A spy is making a beeline for the Imperial fleet. Intercept him, disable his ship, and capture him. Then escort him back to Rebel HQ for interrogation. After the escort, the order comes through to evacuate. You're to assist in clearing a path and helping any wings that meet trouble. First objective: Disable & Escort Second objective: Patrol Third objective: Destroy Imperial scout patrol Fourth objective: Assist X-Wing squad in defeating Imperial patrols Enemy opposition: * YT-1300. During escort waves of 3 TIE's, consisting of T3 TIE Fighters and T2 TIE Interceptors * 3 T3 TIE Fighters * 3 T2 TIE Fighters * 3 T3 TIE Fighters and 3 T3 TIE Interceptors (with X-wing squad support for you) Trouble is Brewing in Endor Rebel HQ needs more information on Endor system. Inspect Hutt smugglers in Endor for useful data and take it by force when found by disabling and then docking with the ship. Deliver the data to Rebel HQ in Lok, then jump back to Endor to prevent an enemy strike group from reaching the fleet. Once that is done, a late freighter shows up and needs an escort. First objective: Inspect Hutt smugglers and capture data on Endor system Second objective: Deliver the data to Rebel HQ Third objective: Buy the fleet time to jump out by intercepting the enemy strike group Fourth objective: Escort freighter Enemy opposition: * T3 Dunelizards * Endless spawns of waves of 3 T2 TIE Fighters/TIE Interceptors, dock with rebel ship to stop the spawns and finish the mission. (bring a friend to protect you or use a good shield and CtSS3/4) * Mixture of TIE Fighters, TIE Interceptors and TIE Bombers. T2 and T3. Difficulty is cyclic, starts with waves of 3 to a peak of waves of 5. Low spawnrate * Waves of 3 T2 Interceptors, normal spawnrate. A Nice Mixed Bag You start off with some courier duty. Then we'll have to take out a reconnaissance ship with escort. With that ship out of the way the path is clear for Green Squadron to attack a group of imperials, you're to assist them. After all that fun you'll get to conclude this mission with a nice escort. First objective: Deliver data Second objective: Take out Lambda shuttle with escort Third objective: Help Green squad Fourth objective: Escort Enemy opposition: * 3 T3 TIE interceptors, dock first then fight to stop the spawns * T3 Lambda shuttle with 3 T3 TIE Interceptors * 6 T3 TIE Interceptors/TIE Fighters * Usual waves of 3's, T3 TIE Fighters Endor Operations Falling Apart It's starting to look like you're the only decent pilot around. You'll be helping out all over Endor. But first, you must jump to Dathomir to prevent Major Kroger from reaching Endor. Once you've taken him out, you'll be informed that Magenta Squadron has vanished — and guess who got the job of investigating. Of course, you'll be ambushed. If you make it out alive, Blue Squadron requires your assistance in taking out a TIE Bomber wing. Then you'll need to make a last stand to give the fleet time to go to hyperspace. First objective: Assassination Second objective: Patrol, survive ambush Third objective: Assist Blue Squadron Fourth objective: Hold off enemy fighter wing Enemy opposition: * 1 T3 TIE Advanced, 2 T3 TIE Interceptors * 6 T3 TIE's * 6 T3 TIE Fighters/TIE Bombers * Waves of 3 T3 TIE's, normal spawnrate Mission information courtesy of Washell, and available on the official Pilot forum. Category:Alliance Pilot Trainers Category:Arkon's Havoc Squadron Category:Yavin IV